<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entrapta becomes traumatised by mangleeverdeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844265">Entrapta becomes traumatised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangleeverdeen/pseuds/mangleeverdeen'>mangleeverdeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Author writing autistic character, Autistic Entrapta, Canon Autistic Character, Catra has a soft side, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Hurt Entrapta, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Shadow Weaver Is a fucking asshole, Shadow Weaver an abusive piece of shit, Super Pal Trio (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangleeverdeen/pseuds/mangleeverdeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow Weaver fuck someone else up and no one is surprised by this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catra &amp; Entrapta &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Catra/Entrapta (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner &amp; Entrapta (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entrapta becomes traumatised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not the best writer in the world so don’t expect anything to good</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lately Scorpia has been coming to me to to do what she calls venting about how she’s been trying to break down Catra’s walls which is weird considering she doesn’t have walls unless you count her room walls” Entrapta talked into her tape recorder while extremely confused Then Scorpia said with patience and a soft tone “Entrapta it was a figure of speech I didn’t literally mean I wanted to break down her walls I just meant I wanted to get to know her more” “ooooooooh that makes much more sense” Entrapta said with a smile</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>A couple of days later</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrapta was working on a new machine when a Shadow Weaver came in and just stared down at her, “do you need something?” Entrapta asked well not really paying attention she just kept working on her machine “It’s come to my attention that you’re an idiot” Shadow Weaver said with venom dripping from her voice,</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What no I’m a scientist i’m smart” Entrapta said nervously while almost dropping her blow torch “Mmm really then why did the princesses leave you here, to me it seems like it’s only a matter of time until everyone else leaves you, after all you can’t even pick up on the most simple of social cues” Shadow Weaver said then started walking out the door leaving the scientist to ponder her words</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right isn’t she?” Entrapta asked herself out loud as tears started to fall she was right it was only a matter of time until Scorpia and Catra left her as well, was it her fault she was born like this? yes yes it was Entrapta was too deep in thought to even notice someone placing their hand on her shoulder and when she noticed it she couldn’t help but flinch, she turned her head around before she even realised she still had tears in her eyes The face in front of her that was looking at her in sympathy was......</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My brother said to leave on a cliffhanger so I did</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>